Acasos do destino
by Danii Malfoy
Summary: Quando tudo tende a dar errado no amor com as três jovens, o futuro prega uma peça e trocam-se os parceiros, talvez fosse um sinal, talvez fosse acasos do destino...


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não nos pertence, fazemos fics apenas por diversão sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**

**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam**

**Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído**

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**

(Iris - Goo Goo Dolls)

.

_**Acasos do Destino**_

.

_Capitulo 1: Abaixo o Amor (parte I)_

.

.

.

As flores nunca foram tão feias e pálidas mesmo na primavera, sua estação do ano favorita, quando ela adorava correr pelos parques de Tóquio e curtir o sol, talvez numa piscina ou até mesmo junto numa praça, mas claro que com seu namorado... Mas não mais... Não agora quando ela não o tinha mais... Quando havia sido deixada de lado e muito humilhada por todos na escola quando tiravam sarro por tudo que acontecera com ela.

Estava sentada num banco olhando o pôr-do-sol num dos muitos parques que Tóquio oferecia. Abaixou a cabeça desanimada com algumas lágrimas nos olhos lembrando-se dos acontecimentos de dois dias atrás.

_- Flashback -_

- Então é isso Rin... Eu estou terminando com você. - disse ele olhando nos olhos dela.

- Mas... Porque Jackotsu? - ela assustou-se com a noticia repentina. Afinal o que teria dado nele parar se separar dela... Ele era tão **estranho**...

- Eu apenas percebi que eu não queria ficar mais com você. - disse desviando o olhar... Não queria realmente falar aquilo para a sua **ex**-namorada. Seria tão humilhante... Tanto para ele, quanto para ela.

- Por favor, Jackotsu, eu quero saber... - disse chegando perto dele e pegando na mão do rapaz.

- Eu não sei Rin... Você não deve saber... É muito... **Vergonhoso**. - disse baixando o olhar.

- Nada que acontece com você é vergonhoso Jack... Você antes de meu namorado é meu amigo se lembra? - disse sorrindo timidamente, afinal a situação não era uma das mais felizes. Levantou o queixo dele fazendo-o olhar para ela.

- Tudo bem... Rin eu terminei com você porque eu sou g... - disse sussurrando a ultima palavra tão baixo que ela não conseguiu escutar.

- Desculpe-me... Você é o que?

- G... - sussurrou baixo novamente.

- Fale logo de uma vez homem!! - brigou ela... Não estava ouvindo nada.

- Eu sou Gay! - disse alto o bastante para muitos alunos da faculdade ouvirem.

Ela ficou estática por um momento, tentando organizar os pensamentos, o baque tinha sido forte. Acordou apenas quando risadas preencheram o ar... Risadas de deboche... Estava ouvindo mesmo aquilo...

- Me desculpe Rin... Eu realmente sinto muito. - e Jackotsu saiu correndo dali, deixando a menina sozinha... Agüentando as piadas maldosas e todo o peso de nunca ter tido um namorado e sim namorada.

_- Fim do Flashback -_

Os dois dias seguintes foram muito difíceis... Quase não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas por causa das brincadeirinhas de mau-gosto que estavam fazendo com ela.

Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos vermelhos que ela tinha de tanto chorar dos dias passados, caíram lentamente pela roupa dela. O nariz estava extremamente vermelho e possuía olheiras enormes embaixo dos olhos...

Ninguém agiria assim só porque havia terminado com uma namorado e muitos diriam que ela estava exagerando, mas eles não sabiam metade de sua vida... Se o problema fosse que ele tivesse sido mais um namorado em sua vida, e que por mero destino tivesse virado gay, ela não se importaria tanto... Mas ele tinha sido o único... O único que tinha ficado com a "menininha", como chamavam ela.

Rin não era o que se pode dizer de menininha... Ela possuía um corpo de mulher. Mas seu jeito meigo e o modo que agia, a fazia parecer uma adolescente de 15 anos, mesmo ela possuindo seus 20.

Seus cabelos castanhos eram longos até a cintura e os olhos eram muito brilhosos e grandes, mas naquele momento estavam vermelhos e tristes. A pele era sempre morena e bonita, estava pálida e mal-tratada...

O que três dias de descuido não faziam com uma pessoa...

- Eu entendo que esteja assim... Mas afinal porque liga tanto para a opinião das pessoas? - uma voz fria foi direcionada a ela, que até então não percebera que alguém sentara ao seu lado.

Olhou para a pessoa, arregalando os olhos levemente.

- Sesshomaru-sama?

Ele olhou para ela nos olhos... Ele nunca repetira uma pergunta em sua vida e gostava que elas fossem respondidas e parecia que a menina havia se esquecido daquilo. Ele olhou novamente para frente esperando que ela respondesse, estava paciente, aquele final de tarde.

- Eu acho que... Quando você se esforça demais por alguma coisa e acaba conseguindo, as pessoas que não tiveram esse sucesso, acabam ficando arredias com você, e acabam por tirar sarro. E quando você não tem ninguém por perto, pois seus pais morreram e você está sozinha numa cidade com apenas alguns poucos amigos, a opinião das outras pessoas acaba sendo tomada como a opinião de pessoas que fazem falta para você.

O silêncio se instalou depois daquelas palavras e os dois puderam observar o fim do pôr-do-sol.

- Você não deve ligar para elas Ozawa... Você é muito mais que elas... E eu lhe respeito pelo que você é... O que é muito difícil de acontecer.

A menina olhou profundamente naqueles olhos âmbares e sentiu o rosto corar. Sesshomaru era um youkai muito bonito. Ele possuía cabelos prateados, pequenas marcas roxas em suas bochechas, uma pele muito branca e uma pequena estrela crescente no meio da testa.

Ela nunca realmente se apegara a beleza dele. Nunca correu atrás dele como todas as outras meninas da faculdade... Talvez fosse por aquele motivo que ele a respeitava e conversava muito raramente com ela.

- Arigatou Sesshomaru-sama. - abaixou a cabeça corada.

- Você tem algo para fazer essa noite? - perguntou no mesmo tom de sempre, calmo.

- Iie.

- Vamos sair. - disse ele, mais dando uma entonação de ordem do que pedido.

- Eu não sei se devo Sesshomaru-sama. - disse ela ainda de cabeça baixa mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ainda estava muito triste com tudo o que havia acontecido e não sabia se seria uma boa sair com um homem três dias depois de ter terminado com seu namorado... **Gay**.

- Eu não vou fazer nada... Apenas sair como amigos Ozawa.

Ela ficou um momento pensativa se aceitaria ou não, mas não teve opção quando sentiu ele pegá-la pelo braço e "arrastando-a" para o carro. Ela não relutava, mas também não afirmava... Ela apenas deixou ser levada.

_**...**_

Os dois entraram pela porta de um restaurante... Nele uma música leve era tocada por uma banda e muitos casais dançavam numa pista de dança improvisada num espaço onde não havia mesas para atrapalhar na frente do mini-palco onde a banda estava. Ele levou-a até uma mesa onde se sentaram de frente.

Eles nunca foram muito próximos, mas já haviam conversado algumas vezes longamente. Ele nunca era muito sociável e ela não ligava muito para ele, então não tinham uma verdadeira amizade, mas ele se preocupava com ela, afinal ela era diferente de todas as meninas da faculdade.

Após terem feito seus pedidos eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até que uma música nova começou o que chamou a atenção de Rin que fechou os olhos e sorriu fracamente. Aquela música era realmente contagiante: The Way You Look Tonight.

- Você gosta dela? - indagou o youkai que olhava minuciosamente para a menina a sua frente.

- Muito... Eu lembro quando eu a tocava no piano e meu pai e minha mãe dançavam... Minha mãe a adorava, e meu pai um dia me disse e eu acabei por aprendê-la no piano, o que deixou mamãe muito feliz... Não é para menos, afinal ela é maravilhosa... - e começou a se movimentar levemente ao ritmo dela.

Então algo que surpreendeu a ela (N/Pammy: e possivelmente a todas as pessoas que estão lendo... Se tiver alguém O.o') ele levantou e estendeu a mão para que a mulher pegasse fazendo arregalar visivelmente os olhos e corar furiosamente.

Ela pegou na mão dele e acompanhou-o até o meio do salão onde muitos casais dançavam juntinhos, será que ele iria dançar assim como ela? Ela pensou apavorada. Mas não teve muito tempo para perguntar, pois o que ela pensara aconteceu. Ele envolveu-a pela cintura obrigando-a a ficar colada a ele e mexer seu quadril assim como ele.

Ela ficou meio insegura de começo, mas depois de alguns segundos, depois de sentir o perfume que ele tinha e relaxar um pouco ao som da musica, deixou-se levar por aquele homem que estava se mostrando tão amigo na hora que ela mais precisava. Deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele fazendo com que ele aspirasse profundamente o perfume que ela tinha.

- "O perfume dela é muito bom, além dela ser muito bonita, como alguém como aquele idiota pode fazer algo assim com ela." - pensou despreocupado, mas como se percebesse o que havia pensado ele ficou bravo consigo mesmo. - "Mas que raio de coisas ando pensando?"

E continuaram a balançar no ritmo envolvente da música.

_**...**_

Rin já estava muito animada, ela tomara muitos drinks, tantos que nem mesmo Sesshomaru fazia idéia de quantos, ela estava realmente afogando as mágoas. O restaurante já estava quase fechando e eram 2:00 quando ele pegou-a pela mão, mesmo ela relutando dizendo que queria mais algumas margueritas e levou-a para o carro, mas esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe que naquele momento veio assomar-lhe a mente... Não sabia onde ela morava.

Fechou os olhos tentando conformar-se. Levá-la-ia para seu apartamento e na manhã seguinte, antes dele ir para a faculdade deixava-a em casa e pronto, problema resolvido e boa ação do ano feita.

Ligou o carro saindo da frente do restaurante e rodando pelas não tão movimentadas ruas de Tóquio por causa de seu horário. Chegou em menos de 15 minutos em seu apartamento e ajudou-a a sair do carro. Ela não estava completamente bêbada, mas não estava em seu perfeito juízo.

Subiram então até o apartamento dele que ficava num dos últimos andares e ele a segurava pela cintura para que ela não caísse e quando esperavam o elevador chegar ao andar desejado ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, fazendo com que sua respiração fosse de encontro com o pescoço dele e seus lábios roçassem na pele dele.

Ele olhou-a com os cantos dos olhos e viu que ela estava com os olhos abertos, e a boca entreaberta e um pouco corada por causa do excessivo consumo de bebidas alcoólicas. Naquele momento uma vontade de beijá-la apoderou-se de Sesshomaru. Mas infelizmente o elevador havia chegado e ela se desencostara dele saindo de lá.

Ele foi até a porta e abriu-a com a chave e entrou no apartamento ajudando Rin a fazer o mesmo. Trancou a porta e quando se virou para falar com ela, não havia mais ninguém na sala. Andou pelos cômodos até encontrá-la num dos quartos, o **seu** quarto. Suspirou ao entrar nele. Foi até a cama onde ela estava deitada de barriga para cima.

Ela usava uma saia jeans de pregas curta e agora que estava deitada praticamente toda sua perna estava à mostra assim como parte de sua lisa barriga pela blusa ter subido na hora em que deitou. A mesma vontade de beijá-la passou pelo youkai que se aproximava dela para perguntar se estava bem. Ela o encarou com um sorriso bobo no rosto e murmurou:

- Sesshomaru está muito calor aqui! - e sentou-se na cama. - Me ajuda a tirar essa roupa? - perguntou normalmente.

O youkai nunca mostrava suas emoções e nunca ficava realmente surpreso, fora essa vez. Rin nunca fora menina de "rebeldia", mas estava se mostrando realmente uma pessoa diferente do que era no dia-a-dia, quando ingeria álcool. Ele engoliu em seco... Ele realmente não estava preparado para aquela situação.

- Rin, é melhor irmos para um quarto mais apropriado e lá você poderá trocar sua roupa.

- Mas Sesshy... Ta muito calor! - choramingou ela pegando na mão dele.

- Sesshy? - repetiu ele arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas.

- Por favor, me ajuda... - ela começou a tirar a blusa, conseguindo retirar os braços, mas ficando presa na cabeça, mostrando o sutiã de renda branco que vestia.

Ele não sabia o que fazer... Vendo aquela cena estava ficando com desejo quase incontrolável. Afinal que homem não ficaria quando uma mulher com o corpo como o de Rin pede para ela tirar-lhe sua roupa?

Enfim ela conseguiu retirar a blusa e começou a deslizar o zíper da saia até chegar ao fim. Levantou-se cambaleante para retirar a mesma e ao fazer isso acabou por desequilibrar e caiu em cima de Sesshomaru que estava parado perto da cama pensando no que fazer e não estava preparado para segurar a mulher, o que resultou na queda dos dois no tapete do quarto dele.

A cena estava basicamente assim: Sesshomaru caído no chão surpreso, com uma Rin em cima dele rindo levemente pela cena. Então ele não agüentou mais... A proximidade que estava da menina era quase um crime não beijá-la, e assim fez.

Tomou os lábios dela num beijo ardente penetrando sua língua no interior da boca dela, procurando explorar todos os cantos da mesma. Ela gemeu longamente ao senti-lo morder levemente seu lábio interior, fazendo com que Sesshomaru a desejasse mais ainda.

Ela retirou a blusa do youkai com uma facilidade extrema, assim como desabotoou a calça enquanto ele retirou seu sutiã e sugava seus seios dando leves mordidas nas pontas fazendo com que ela ficasse completamente excitada.

Ela arranhou o braço dele a partir do ombro o que fez ele rosnar, não de irritação e sim por que ela o estava provocando. Levantou-a do chão e colocou-a na cama e retirou a própria calça. Deitou por cima dela fazendo com que seu membro já completamente preparado, mas ainda assim contido pela cueca, ficasse de encontro com o sexo dela, que ainda estava encoberto pela calcinha.

Beijou-a nos lábios de forma exigente e passava as mãos por todo o corpo dela e por ultimo chegou a barra da calcinha dela onde fez questão de demorar para baixá-la enquanto voltava seus beijos para o vale dos seios da garota.

Rin gemia enquanto recebia todas as caricias de Sesshomaru e ao passar as mãos nas costas dele depois de arranhá-las desceu-as para as nádegas dele apertando-as com gosto e depois retirar rapidamente a cueca dele.

Sesshomaru ao sentir que ela estava tirando sua cueca ajeitou-a melhor no colchão para o que estava por vir. Depois de tirar a calcinha branca dela e jogá-la para algum lugar qualquer se posicionou na entrada da feminilidade dela e penetrou-a de uma vez só arrancando um grito agudo dela.

E então começou os movimentos de vai e vem quando ele ficava cada vez mais excitado assim como ela e os gemidos preenchiam as quatro paredes do quarto. Rin contraia os músculos internos, fazendo o canal estreitar-se pressionando o membro de Sesshomaru arrancando gemidos do homem.

Ele mordia e chupava o pescoço dela violentamente enquanto movimentava-se em direção a ela com força. Já ela arqueava as costas em busca de mais do que estava sentindo, bagunçando ao mesmo tempo os cabelos lisos e prateados do youkai.

Quando os dois estavam quase chegando ao ápice Rin novamente contraiu os músculos internos fazendo com que Sesshomaru chegasse ao orgasmo segundos antes dela. As respirações estavam completamente alteradas e Sesshomaru descansava a cabeça entre o seios dela, que fazia um pequeno cafuné nele.

Aos poucos as batidas dos corações de ambos foram se normalizando e entregaram-se ao sono depois de um dia conturbado e noite cheia de surpresas, talvez mais surpresa que aquela noite, Rin teria na manhã seguinte, quando acordasse completamente sóbria, com uma dor de cabeça terrível, e Sesshomaru em cima dela, nu.

_**...**_

O sol já iluminava o quarto quando Ozawa Rin acordou. Ela cerrou os olhos devido à claridade e a forte dor de cabeça que sentiu.

Aos poucos foi lembrando o que acontecera... Estava sentada no parque, Sesshomaru chegou, eles conversaram, ele a levou para um restaurante, ela bebeu e bebeu, foram para um apartamento, ela começou a tirar o roupa e eles transaram!

Ela arregalou os olhos, não era possível, devia ser um sonho, só podia. Ela mexeu-se na cama e a dor de cabeça aumentou.

- Mas que mer... – as palavras morreram em sua boca quando ela olhou para o lado e viu um rosto que dormia sereno ao seu lado. Um rosto com dois risco na bochecha e uma meia lua na testa.

Era ele, Sesshomaru, então era verdade o que veio a mente dela, não foi só um sonho. Ignorou a dor de cabeça que sentia e levantou-se em um pulo.

Ela não percebera que o braço de Sesshomaru estava em torno de si, ao mexer-se acabou por despertar o youkai.

Ela o viu mexer os olhos e mordeu os lábios nervosa. Estava em pé em frente à cama, via ele espreguiçar-se em câmera lenta.

Ate que o viu abrir os olhos e piscar tentando assimilar o que ela fazia em pé frente a ele.

- Bom dia. – disse neutro.

- Erm... Bom dia – ela estava nervosa.

Ele a olhou de cima abaixo, só então ela percebeu que estava pelada, desesperada começou a procurar suas roupas.

Sesshomaru a olhava da cama confuso, pensando sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Onde estava com a cabeça quando fez tudo aquilo com uma mulher bêbada? Penalizou-se, Ozawa Rin não era como as garotas que costumavam entrar naquele apartamento.

- Vou tomar banho – decidiu-se.

Deixá-la-ia um pouco a vontade, até mesmo para ele aquela situação era bastante estranha. Precisava pensar.

Rin não olhou para ele, só ouviu a porta do banheiro do outro lado do quarto bater. Ela deixou-se cair sentada no chão.

O que ela fez? Onde estava com a cabeça? Bateu na testa ao lembrar do que fizera na noite anterior naquele quarto. O que Sesshomaru estaria pensando dela?

_**...**_

Ele deixou a água cair sobre seu corpo tentando relaxar os músculos que estavam tensos, Sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora. Todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior rodavam em sua mente, ela era tão divertida, espontânea, alegre, tão diferente das garotas fúteis que costumava segui-lo, ela era... Perfeita.

Arregalou os olhos com o que pensara. O que estava pensando? Ele se aproveitou de uma garota bêbada. Não estranharia se ela o xingasse assim que saísse do banheiro.

Desligou o chuveiro e começou a se secar com a toalha que estava ao lado do box.

Precisava dar um jeito naquela situação, já sabia bem o que faria.

Ela ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir, estava sentada na cama de costas. Suspirou.

Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas no momento ela considerava o menor de seus problemas.

Ela estava de olhos fechados, mas sentiu Sesshomaru sentar ao seu lado, ele estava com um cheiro tão bom...

- Sesshomaru...

- Rin, desculpe pelo que ouve ontem. – antes que ela pudesse falar o que pensava ele veio com aquelas palavras que a surpreendeu. – Foi um erro. Não deveria ter acontecido.

Ela sentiu o estomago apertar. Mesmo com a vergonha inicial que sentiu, quando ele fora tomar banho, ela pensou bastante e viu que tudo na noite anterior tinha sido mágico. Ela havia considerado especial, no entanto ele estava descartando-a como se ela fosse uma qualquer. Isso doeu demais. Talvez mais do que ter um namorado gay.

- Tudo bem. – tentou reunir o que restara da sua voz, mas ainda sim saiu num sussurro quase inaudível.

Ele sentiu que ela estava abalada, ainda mais quando o cheiro salgado de lagrima invadiu suas narinas.

- Rin... Desculpe-me.

Ele não era do tipo que se arrependia do que fazia, e muito menos pedia desculpas, mas aquela jovem ali ao seu lado estava realmente apresentando a Sesshomaru um lado dele mesmo que não conhecia. Isso o incomodou, queria acabar logo com isso.

- Não foi nada. – ela sorriu triste, ainda estava de olhos fechados, agora tentando conter as lagrimas. – Eu que deveria pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de ontem.

Ela estava se sentindo muito envergonhada, deve ter sido fácil demais para ele. Que imagem ele teria dela agora? Com certeza não a respeitava mais como antes, devia achar que ela era como qualquer outra garota que corria atrás dele, apenas disfarçara melhor. Estava se sentindo a pior das mulheres, em menos de cinco dias levou dois foras.

Ela fungou e passou a mão sobre o nariz que comichava.

- Bem... estou indo então.

Ela levantou e finalmente abriu os olhos, Sesshomaru estava sentado ao seu lado só de toalha. A visão parcial do corpo dele a fez lembrar-se da noite anterior. Ela sacudiu a cabeça como que para afastar tal pensamento.

Ela foi andando antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa que a fizesse se sentir pior. No entanto, ele ficou apenas sentado pensando no que acontecera. Rin estava abalada, isso foi visível a ele, o que o fazia se sentir pior, não queria demonstrar, mas provavelmente estava com raiva dele. Isso não o surpreendeu, o que o surpreendeu foi ver que se importava com isso. Pensou por um tempo, o melhor seria afastar-se de Ozawa Rin, a proximidade dos dois não fazia bem nem a ele e nem a ela.

_**...**_

Ela saiu do apartamento dele desolada, apertou o botão do elevador e nem sequer percebeu quando ele chegou. Só depois de um tempo. Ao sair do prédio de Sesshomaru, viu que se quer sabia onde estava. Parou um táxi e pediu para que ele parasse numa farmácia próxima a sua casa. Pensava em como sua vida amorosa era um caos completo. Seu primeiro namorado, o que na verdade, e agora ela percebia muito bem, foi sempre um amigo, terminou com ela porque descobriu que era gay.

Riu de sua situação, o que o motorista do táxi estranhou, deve ter achado que ela era louca entra chorando e começa a rir do nada. Pouco importava a ela.

Descobrir que seu namorado é gay já pareceu a ela traumático o suficiente. No entanto, dois dias depois ela recebe um fora de outro garoto. Não que eles tivessem algo, foi apenas uma noite, e ela deveria entender isso, mas não era tão simples assim. Culpava-se por seu comportamento na noite anterior, mal falava com ele, no entanto foi para o apartamento dele e transou com ele. Que tipo de mulher ele devia achar que ela era? Jamais o culparia por tê-la dispensado, nenhum homem quer uma mulher tão fácil. O pior era ainda ter que ver a cara dele quase todos os dias, eram da mesma turma na faculdade, isso de fato complicava mais a sua situação. Toda essa situação só agravava ainda mais a sua dor de cabeça, que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

O táxi parou e ela desceu na porta da farmácia... Necessitava urgentemente de um remédio. Pagou o taxista e subiu as escadas entrando na farmácia, notando que ela estava muito cheia... O porquê, ela não fazia idéia. Foi até uma das estantes e pegou alguns remédios para dor de cabeça. Foi até a fila para pagar que incrivelmente estava lotada.

- Por que está tão cheia a farmácia? - perguntou ela a uma mulher a sua frente.

- Porque um dos caixa está quebrado e apenas um está funcionando... Por isso a fila... Era para ser mais rápido.

A menina respirou fundo pensando como seu dia estava muito ruim... Depois de quase dez minutos ali na farmácia voltou a pé para casa, já que a mesma ficava a apenas 5 quadras dali.

Caminhava letamente, mesmo que quisesse ir mais rápido sua cabeça não permitia. Pensava no que ia fazer quando chegasse lá. Ia deitar-se e tentar esquecer dos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. O que seria quase impossível, mas ela tinha que tentar.

Por mais alguns minutos caminhou pela rua e parou na frente da portaria de seu condomínio de apartamento e o segurança o abriu para ela... Entrou pelo hall e agradeceu aos céus que o elevador estivesse no térreo. Chegando ao andar pôs-se a procurar a chave de casa, encontrando-a com dificuldade dentro da bolsa logo depois.

Ao abrir a porta surpreendeu-se ao ver quem estava sentado no sofá. Arregalou os olhos.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

_**...**_

_Nota da autora Pammy-sama:_ Meu Deus!! Quem ser?! Auheuaeh aiaii... Bom como vocês ainda não sabem, mas eu e a Dani estamos fazendo essa fic juntas e olha vai ser uma enrolação!! Nos próximos capítulos nós vamos explicar sobre os outros dois casais... Os capítulos ocorrem simultaneamente, mas cada um sobre um casal... Essa fic terá os casais principais, mas será voltado mais para Rin e Sesshomaru... Enfim espero que gostem dessa fic... Porque vocês vão ver como tudo vai ser completamente louco!! Não matem as ficwritters oks? A gente tenta fazer nosso melhor e eu que reviso os capítulos então se eu achar que vocês num merecem eu do o capitulo revisado pra Dani, só uma vez a cada 1 ano ok? Bom juntei-me juntamente com a louca da Dani pra trazer comédia uma vez na vida, espero que gostem! Beijos! Ja matta ne.

_Nota da autora Dani:_ Bem, a Pammy já falou a parte burocrática da questão, só vou mesmo complementar... Essa fic vai ser uma comédia super enrolada, do começo ao fim, então fiquem atento aos detalhes, se não vocês podem se perder na historia e... bem, nem tudo é o que parece! ;x Apesar da fic esta sendo postada no meu login ela é minha e da Pammy, escrevemos simultaneamente. E como a Pammy já pegou o papel de policial mal (eu nunca consigo esse papel ( triste...) eu sou a policial boa... Relaxem se mandarem bastante reviews eu intimo ela a postar os capitulos bem rápidos! Combinamos assim? ;¬) Ah! Muito importante, já ia esquecendo... Agradecimentos especias a Carla Suzy que deu a idéia do nome da fic (já que eu e a Pammy somos uma negação -.-'), obrigada mesmo moça! ;D Acho que é só... Até a próxima povo, espero que gostem... _Kissus!_


End file.
